Acrylonitrile is a monomer that is widely used in the synthesis of a vast variety of polymers. Acrylonitrile polymers, especially elastomers, are normally synthesized by emulsion polymerization in an aqueous medium. Upon completion of the polymerization, the unpolymerized residual acrylonitrile remains in the aqueous system. Conventional vacuum and steam stripping is used to reduce the residual acrylonitrile in the latex. Since acrylonitrile is believed to be toxic, one may not discharge the aqueous-acrylonitrile medium into the environment. Therefore, it would be desirable to minimize the amount of acrylonitrile in the aqueous phase for the safe disposal in the environment or minimize the acrylonitrile by-product formation to render it more suitable for recycle in a polymerization process.